La gran culminación
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: "No subestimes la locura, Sam" le dijo Lucifer muchas veces en la jaula, "tu mente es mi patio de juegos, y lo contenido en tu corazón mi juguete favorito", es lo que debió recordar Sam cuando sintió los labios de Dean sobre los suyos.


Mi primer fic de SPN y tambien el primero aqui.

Vaya que si tarde en poder acabar este 1er cap! uno, la insporacion, dos el tiempo, odio la uni, preferiria estar en casa pegada a la compu escribiendo todo el dia, pero la vida no es perfecta ni como la quisieramos, si lo fuera, yo seria Genevieve Cortese.

Ojala les guste.

Cap. I Cuando la niebla se disipe, solo veré lo poco que ha quedado de mí.

_-¡Hola Sammy!-saludo despertándolo de una fuerte bofetada -gracias por llenarme de tu placentera compañía este día también-continuo complacido al ver el violento sobresalto que había logrado causar en su recipiente_

_Era el decimo mes que pasaba allí, ¿o quizá el cuarto día?¿era Lucifer jugando en su inconsciencia o con su cuerpo lo que presenciaba en ese momento? no lo sabía; el incontenible fuego quemando cada parte de su piel en una agonía que no tenia para cuando acabar, ya que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, esta jamás se desintegraba; y las heridas causadas por Lucifer que jamás se cerraban ni dejaban de sangrar aunque no jugara con ellas en meses le impedían llevar una cuenta clara del tiempo que llevaba permaneciendo dentro en la jaula._

_Pero no debía flaquear, no ahora que, a como fueran expuestas las cosas, él era el vencedor de la batalla; Lucifer estaba en su jaula de nuevo y aunque él estuviera allí siendo torturado por incontables e interminables días, nada le quitaba el consuelo de haber arreglado sus errores y reencontrar el camino dejando que Dean al fin pudiera tener la vida de pastel de manzana que siempre había querido y jamás había podido tener por su culpa._

_-¿Que sientes al hacer esto? ¿Logras olvidarte de lo patético de tu derrota? ¿O es que esto te hace sentir hombre?-pregunto Sam aprovechando el breve momento de bienestar que aparecía antes de que la inconsciencia comenzara a marchitarse y su cuerpo y mente resintieran todas las torturas y creciente desequilibrio mental-no eres nada Lucifer, nada. Solo eres una broma de ángel buscando alguien en quien descargar el hecho de haber sido vencido otra vez-expuso tratando de calmar su irregular respiración provocada por el violento despertar_

_-Sam, Sam, Sam, ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir luchando? ¿Cuánta sangre y órganos planeas aun perder antes de rendirte ante mi?-rio jugueteando un largo y ensangrentado cuchillo entre las costillas expuestas de su huésped_

_-Perderé lo que tenga que perder para demostrarte que aunque este aquí encerrado contigo tú no has ganado y sigues siendo un patético intento de ángel- contesto cerrando con fuerza los ojos, soportando tanto como podía la invasión tan dolorosa_

_-¡Mhj! Es gracioso oír eso de alguien en tu condición Sammy-cerro los ojos y alzo su puño- tú, pobre intento de hombre-_

_Sam lo miro asustado-No, por favor no…-_

_-Muy tarde- sentencio haciendo chasquear sus dedos_

_El más cruel grito de dolor que se prolongo hasta el fin de la tortura escapo de los labios de Sam, el dolor más insoportable que hubiera sentido jamás en su vida recorrió su cuerpo convulsionándolo en fuertes y tormentosos espasmos, mil imágenes de muerte, tortura y los gritos de la gente en el infierno recorrían su cabeza en segundos difundiendo la locura en su mente, envenenándola y amenazando con hacerla explotar de un momento a otro. Intento zafarse de las cadenas que lo apresaban pero la sangre hervía dentro de sus venas destruyendo en su rápido trayecto cada musculo y cada resto de fuerza que aun habitaba en ellos. _

_Agotado dejo de gritar y su cuerpo al fin se relajo. La poca sangre que su cuerpo aun contenía escurría de su nariz, la cabeza le pesaba y ya no podía respirar bien, lagrimas que no quería se agolpaban en sus ojos cada vez mas nublados por el dolor, ya no tenía fuerza para seguir y la inconsciencia comenzaba a hacerse presente._

_-Mírate, estas muriendo Sammy. El único triste intento de algo aquí eres tu-se burlo observando el débil rostro de su recipiente bañado en sudor, cuando de repente recordó que mientras hablaban, podía continuar jugando en sus costillas. Solo por no perder la costumbre.-Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir luchando? ¿Cuánto más debo torturarte para que te rindas?-pregunto jugueteando nuevamente entre las costillas expuestas de su huésped_

_-Estaré aquí lo suficiente para que te des cuenta de que a pesar de que eres una broma de ángel, no puedes vencer a un simple humano - susurro débilmente_

_-Eres tan gracioso Sammy-rio sacando una costilla _

_-No…-respiro pesadamente, tratando de ahogar el grito que luchaba por salir de su garganta-no me llames así Lucifer, tú no puedes…-reclamo enfocando apenas la borrosa figura que creía era su torturador_

_-¿No? Ahhh si, el único que puede es Dean, tu omnipotente hermanito ¿verdad?-se burlo-¿pero qué crees? Dudo que salgas de aquí como para que te lo diga el así que tendrás que conformarte con que yo te lo diga…-_

_Suspiro divertido, tener compañía dentro de su jaula era mejor de lo que hubiera podido esperar; pero algo malo pasaba, su compañía parecía ya no estar respirando._

_-¡SAM!-grito a la par que sacudía con violencia las cadenas que tenían cautivo al menor, pero este seguía sin responder. Rodo los ojos y calentó las cadenas hasta casi fundirlas provocando que el dolor de las intensas quemaduras en sus muñecas lo despertaran-así está mejor, ahora ¿en que estábamos?-_

_De nuevo ese sentimiento agolpándose en su corazón y llenándolo de furia y tristeza, tan cerca de la agonía y tan lejos de la muerte. Tantos años esforzándose por de ser normal y cambiar su destino resultaban ridículos comparados con su ahora única misión de mantenerse con vida en esa jaula de la que no quería ser prisionero. La ironía e incoherencia juntas una vez más en su vida._

_-¿Qué quieres de mi Lucifer?-hablo quedamente, tanto por la tortura anterior y la falta de su pulmón derecho-¿Qué te hace querer tenerme tanto tiempo aquí?-cuestiono cansado de darle vueltas a la repuesta y jamás encontrarla_

_-Porque aunque te encuentres aquí tú sigues siendo mi recipiente Sam, y te necesito para poder salir de aquí-_

_-Sabes bien que nadie vendrá por mi-contesto recordando lo que le había forzado a prometer a Dean-jamás saldrás de tu jaula, no de nuevo-afirmo_

_-¡Oh vamos Sam! No seas tan fatalista, recuerda que la esperanza es lo que muere al último-sonrió _

_¡Ja! Esperanza._

_-¿Qué ganas con no dejarme morir? ¿Qué ganas al torturarme?-_

_-No es sobre lo que yo gane Sam sino de lo que tu pierdas-confeso-mira cariño todos los ángeles sabemos que es lo que hace tan imperfectos a nuestros recipientes, y no, no es el que tengan que decir si. Sino su alma, Sam, su pequeña alma es lo que los hace tan imperfectos-explico dando vueltas a su alrededor-la tortura, tú lo sabes, no solo es sacarte órganos sin razón alguna, es acabar con cada uno de los pequeños diques de cordura, esperanza y demás cosas rosadas y rodeadas de ponys que sostienen tu alma hasta convertirla en, pues, más o menos lo que tú tienes ahora-con el cuchillo corto una larga tira de la piel de su espalda, Sam no pudo gritar, su único pulmón parecía estar colapsando –para que cuando ya no quede nada, simplemente entrar. Un traje de carne vacio, sin compañeros de habitación molestos que puedan tomar control de nuevo en su cuerpo para lanzarse a las fauces de una jaula sin salida-_

_-No…me vas a vencer…jamás acabaras con…mi alma-susurro interrumpidamente _

_-Lo estoy haciendo niño, es mas ya casi acabo-se paro frente a él y agito la tira de piel antes obtenida frente a la cara de Sam salpicándolo con pequeñas gotas de sangre- por cierto ¿no tienes hambre? –_

_-No-rehuyó la mirada "No, no tengo hambre, no necesito nada" se convenció mentalmente _

_-Mientes, ya que la última vez que te alimente fue hace meses, vamos Sam tienes que comer-lo animo divertido con lo obstinado que podía ser el menor de los Winchester_

_-No tengo hambre- repitió con firmeza_

_-Tus no-mejillas me dicen lo contrario chico- señalo abriendo una herida en la parte mencionada_

_-Aquí no tengo cuerpo, solo alma, todo es mental. No tengo hambre, ni sueño-cerro los ojos _

_-Sigues mintiendo, en parte. Tu alma es lo que te hace sentir físicamente y emocionalmente ¿Por qué crees sino que en los tratos de crucero se llevan las almas? Así que no importa si tu cuerpo está hecho cenizas o bajo tierra, si tengo tu alma tengo todo-sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver en la expresión del rostro de Sam como le daba la razón. Alma es igual a todo._

_-Igual no lo hare- _

_-¿No? ¿Cuantas veces tendremos que hacer esto para que aprendas Sam?-pregunto extasiado alzando su brazo nuevamente _

_-¡NO!- grito asustado-está bien, lo…lo hare-respondió angustiado mirando a todas partes. _

_Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que no soportaría esa tortura nuevamente y si quería continuar en esa jaula con su alma, tendría que hacerlo._

_-¿Qué? No te oí- dijo juntando sus dedos a punto de chasquearlos _

_-¡Que lo hare Lucifer, lo hare!-_

_-Que buen niño. Di aaaaa…-_

_Lagrimas en sus ojos, furia contenida en su corazón y la boca apenas abierta_

_-A…aaa…-_

-¡SAM! ¡SAM! ¡despierta!-

Agitado volteo hacia todos lados observando cómo las paredes de la jaula se desvanecían con lentitud dejando tras de sí el interior del Impala. Recordó a su hermano días atrás indicándole dormir un rato después de haberlo sacado de ese almacén al que Lucifer lo había llevado con engaños, el mismo que ahora se encontraba a su lado observándolo con preocupación creciente en la mirada. Si quisiera adivinar, incluso miedo.

-¿Sam que pasa? ¿Qué demonios viste?-pregunto tomándolo del hombro en un intento de que dejara de temblar

-N_nada, nada en serio-respondió distraídamente recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos. Nada, todo seguía en su lugar, sus costillas, su piel, el. Todo había sido una pesadilla.

-No lo creo Sam, llevas revolviéndote y gimiendo incoherencias en el asiento casi tres minutos- dijo angustiado pasándose la mano libre por el cabello

_"¿Tres minutos? Pero si se sintieron días…"_ pensó Sam asustado

-Estabas tan pálido e inquieto que tuve que detener el auto para que no te hicieras daño en algún momento-la respiración agitada del menor como única respuesta- Sammy dime qué pasa, juntos podemos salir de esto-

-Si Dean, lo sé- respondió sin creer mucho en lo que decía-pero no hay nada que decir, solo fue una pesadilla ¿sabes?-mintió atemorizado de lo que acaba de ver y sentir. No podía permitirse el decírselo a alguien, sería hacerlo verdad.

Dean suspiro dolorido, como odiaba verlo así. Y más aun que no lo dejara ayudarle.

-Como odio que me mientas Sammy-confeso. Una vez más esa mirada de cachorro desamparado huía de el ocultándose entre mechones de cabello-Pero está bien, hare como que te he creído e iremos a casa de Bobby a descansar, nos lo merecemos-finalizo acariciando su cabello y dándole una leve palmada en la mejilla

Bajo la mirada y la guio hacia la ventana. Lluvia resbalando por el cristal, sangre haciéndolo por s muñeca.

_"¿Fue real?"_ se pregunto frotando la herida de su mano _"No recuerdo alguna ocasión en que el me_ _hablara del porque me torturaba…" _miro a Dean conducir y su corazón encontró un poco de paz _"Espero que solo lo haya olvidado, ¿pero como olvidaría algo así?"_

Acepto de todo, correcciones ideas que les gustaria desarrollara, tomates solo rojos, con sal saben muy bien.

Comentarios..claro que si!

Si voy al infierno, como seguramente pasara, que vaya Cass por mi. ^ w ^

Pero si Sam es Lucifer, que nada ni nadie me saque de alli. *w*


End file.
